


Stargazing and Snuggling

by dragongoats



Series: Tales of Thedas [6]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 01:10:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3671871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragongoats/pseuds/dragongoats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian finds an unexpected friend in the Inquisitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stargazing and Snuggling

**Author's Note:**

> Edited an older fic, to be better :)  
> Spoilers for Dorians personal quest.

Nights in the Hinterlands could always be counted on being two things: cold and clear. The bracing night air and lingering howl of wolves reminded Dorian Pavus—with some bitterness, that sick feeling in the pit of his stomach threatening to return— of a time he had been camping in the Hinterlands, not so long ago. 

He had been alone and ill prepared for the radical temperature change. Now, however, he had layers and blankets and a fire, as well the security and support of companions. The clear nightsky was spectacular for stargazing, provided one was as fortunate as he was to have campsite that did not draw the attention of the various nefarious groups prowling the hills while one rested their head. 

_Or bears._

Dorian snickered quietly—grateful for the lighter memory—recalling the almost inconceivable number of bears the Seeker had to defeat to gain this very campsite.

The fire crackled nearby where Dorian lay on the ground. He rested his head on his arms, staring up into the vast, void of space, taking deep, steadying breaths. 

The stars were clear and bright. It made him feel incredibly small and large at the same time, a curious feeling that he had to admit, he rather enjoyed. It was relaxing, just being able to take it all in and let his mind empty. For the moment at least, he could stop thinking about everything—the heartache, the betrayal, the uncertainty of the future, his hopes and dreams. 

Dorian reflected on how very different it was from when he had been here previously, isolated and in a foreign land, with barely the clothes on his back. He reflected how angry he had felt when he left—a feeling that had since faded slightly, less sharp and piercing. 

Now, he could focus on moving on, building something, growing.

A quiet shuffling noise from the tents beside him made him turn his head and quickly reach for his staff at his hip, ready for the possibility of a threat. When he saw the familiar contours of Inquisitor Trevelyan, he let out a sigh and felt his body relax as he returned to his comfortable position staring at the sky.

"May I join you?" Her voice was a quiet, but rang with the familiar note of confidence and authority she managed to bring into every aspect of her actions and speech. "Can’t sleep?" 

Dorian was pleased for the company and gave a low chuckle when she lay down next to him without waiting for his response. Her body was warm next to his and she rolled over to rest her head on his shoulder. 

He had grown surprisingly accustomed to her more physical displays of affection. He had never understood the desire to hug or “snuggle”— his upbringing that held such high value on propriety had seen to that. 

But despite it all, her kindness and charm had nestled its way under his skin, and he found he quite enjoyed “snuggling” with her. It was comforting and warm and it helped say things when words seemed inadequate.

Dorian continued to stare at the sky, while listening to her steady breathing. His eyes traced the familiar constellations, Peraquialus, Kios, and others. His mind habitually recalling all the lore and history connected to each star cluster as he observed them.

"You’re not usually one for the cold outdoors, not when there’s a nice warm tent so close by. What’s on your mind?" She said with a gentle nudge at his shoulder.

Dorian cast her a sideways glance and smiled. “Ah, don’t tempt me. ” He paused, frowning and looking back at the sky. “I had been thinking about my father. I was reminded of the last time we camped on these roads after our delightful meeting with him, and before when I fled my homeland.”

Dorian knew he probably sounded a touch bitter. Perhaps he still was, perhaps he always would be in some way—though the initial pain and ache of betrayal had faded a bit since his escape from Tevinter and after speaking with his father.

"Things will never be the same, I know that. But at least I know he won’t whisk me away back to Tevinter in a potato sack."

It’s a testament to the closeness of their friendship, of his trust in and respect for her that Dorian feels a momentary desire to share bits and pieces of his past with her. Perhaps one day he’ll share more of such things with her— more pieces of his past and his dreams that she can put together in the large puzzle that is Dorian Pavus, pariah and mage from Tevinter. But he doesn’t. Not now. Instead he directed a question towards her, shifting a conversation that was threatening to become even more morose.

"In the circle, I had heard fraternization was frowned upon, did you ever…" Dorian trailed off with a wave of his hand, a sly smirk entering his handsome features.

Inquisitor Trevelyan raised an eyebrow at the apparent non sequitur, but responded with a laugh anyway. “I had… infatuations with some of the Templars, it’s true. There was this one…”

Dorian interrupted her with a quiet laugh and winked at her, “Ah, I’m sensing a pattern here.”

Treveylan nudged him with her shoulder again. “Yes, strapping young templars are lovely. And, that one… Well, I tried to flirt with them, but I was so awkward and shy, it never really went anywhere. I used to watch them train, try to talk to them while I was in the library studying. I would lie awake every night dreaming, imagining what I would say, imagining being taken away from the circle…”

She seemed to realise she was getting swept away by her own memories because she cleared her throat, a faint blush on her features. “Well, looking back. It seems rather silly now.”

"I can’t even imagine you as shy, or for that matter, being locked in a circle tower."

"Well, I was young. I’ve grown up a lot since then." She almost unconsciously clenched her fist where the mark was. "This mark changed me too, there’s no room for doubt or indecisiveness now."

For Dorian to compare this image of a meek, sheltered circle mage to the woman before him, was laughable. Even in the short time he had known her, she had managed to save the world from Alexius’ insane plan, conscript the rebel mages, seal the breach, guide the survivors of Haven to a new fortress and become the leader of the Inquisition.

Dorian became lost in thought, thinking back to when he first met her and where they were today, and they both let the conversation lull into an easy silence for several minutes, each enjoying the others company.


End file.
